Jung Family: New Brother's
by pandagame
Summary: Hyuk si magnae yang sebentar lagi bukan seorang magnae lagi! Dia senang? Yah.. "AKU GAK MAU PUNYA DONGSAENG!" VIXX FF [LEON, RAVI, FRIENDSHIP!HYUKBIN, PD101 S2 YOON HEESEOK]


Hakyeon menatap kedua anaknya dengan cemas sementara Taekwoon tampak santai. Wonshik sendiri menatapnya takjub, setengah berharap bertanya, "Yeoja atau namja?" Mau tak mau, Hakyeon tersenyum geli yang disambut tawa kecil Taekwoon. "Belum tahu," katanya sambil mengelus rambut Wonshik. Wonshik sendiri tampak tidak keberatan, tapi bagaimana dengan Hyuk?

Mata sipit si bungsu makin kecil dan suaranya makin cempreng saat dia berteriak, "AKU GAK MAU PUNYA DONGSAENG!"

Kedua namja dewasa itu menghela nafas pelan, sementara si sulung lanjut memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap.

New Brother's

VIXX Member, PD101 S2 YOON HEESEOK

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, typo

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Awalnya makan malam keluarga Jung aman dan tentram seperti biasanya. Sang kepala keluarga sibuk memakan masakannya, pendampingnya setia mendengar celotehan sang bungsu tentang kegiatannya dengan sedikit timpalan sarkastik dari si sulung. Semuanya tampak normal sebelum Hakyeon memberitahukan kehamilannya pada kedua anaknya.

Iya, Hakyeon hamil lagi. Padahal mereka sendiri berkomitmen mengikuti arahan pemerintah dengan mengikuti program '2 anak lebih baik'. Tapi entah salah Taekwoon yang nafsu-an, Hakyeon yang agresif, atau salah haraboji-halmoni Jung yang kepengen cucu lagi sehingga Hakyeon isi lagi. Kalau ditanya mereka nyesel atau enggak, mereka akan menjawab enggak. Toh banyak anak banyak rejeki, tapi masalahnya ada pada kedua anaknya. Wonshik sendiri sudah melalui fase aku-bukan-prioritas-lagi dengan susah payah, dia tidak perlu berebut kasih sayang dengan sang adik karena jelas tidak ada pembedaan di antara mereka berdua. Sementara Hyuk? Dia yang terbiasa dimanja, diprioritaskan dan diperhatikan akan dinomorduakan.

Akan dinomorduakan.

Akan dinomorduakan.

"Akan dinomorduakan!"

Hyuk menatap jengkel teman-temannya yang heboh sendiri saat pembicaraan mengenai 'apakah punya dongsaeng menjengkelkan?' dimulai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang punya dongsaeng, dan mereka memberi kesaksian menyakinkan bahwa punya dongsaeng itu gak enak. Nanti gak diperhatiinlah, gak disayanglah, dan yang terpenting bakal jadi nomor dua.

Hyuk benci jadi nomor dua, karena di kelas dan di rumah dia selalu nomor satu. Dia juga gak mau kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya harus dilimpahkan pada sesosok dongsaeng yang bahkan belum ketahuan namja atau yeoja. Mau namja atau yeoja, sama saja menurutnya.

Dia gak rela ada satu sosok yang menjadi kesayangan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon.

Makanya sedari tadi mulutnya dimajukan sambil ngedumel, gak tahu aja dia makin kelihatan mirip anak bebek. Coba Taekwoon atau Hakyeon ngeliat, pasti dia habis dicubitin.

Cklek

Kelas mendadak hening, Hyuk yang sedari awal cuma baca buku gak terlalu peduli. Tapi bisik-bisik temannya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hongbin kenapa ya? Kok kayak marah sih?"

"Bukan kayak, dia emang marah. Makanya tadi dia mau banting pintu tapi gak jadi"

"Kenapa emang? Anak kalem kayak dia kok.."

Hongbin yang dimaksud itu Lee Hongbin? Hm.. Anak terganteng -kata seongsenim- itu kan pendiam dan alim, reaksinya kayak bukan dirinya aja. Karena kelas Hyuk itu termasuk yang paling ribut, makanya gak butuh waktu lama buat teman-temannya berisik lagi. Hyuk heran, seongsenim kok gak datang-datang sih?

"Heo Seongsenim gak masuk, kita ada tugas nih!" teriak sang ketua kelas dengan lantang. Dengan langkah biasa dia menunjuk sekertaris kelas menulis tugas yang akan mereka kerjakan. "Nanti Lee seongsenim masuk, ngawasin kita," lanjutnya lagi. Hyuk mengerang malas, mending dia kabur kan.

"Lah, Hyukkie mau kemana?"

"Biarin aja Sungjae, entar dia yang kena marah kok"

".. Ketua kelas macem apa kamu?"

New Brother's

Hyuk yang jalan ke arah kantin sekolah langsung terhenti. Dia gak ketinggalan uang, cuma dia ngeliat Hongbin lagi memeluk kedua lututnya di taman sekolah. Karena Hyuk kepo, dia pun mendekati Hongbin.

"Hiks"

Hyuk tersentak, gak nyangka Hongbin nangis. Tubuh Hongbin tampak bergetar, Hyuk sendiri tampak ragu mendekatinya. Gimana cara dia menenangkan Hongbin?

Hyuk berpikir serius, kalau gak salah waktu eomma nangis, appa-nya..

Oh ya!

Hongbin yang sibuk nangis langsung menjerit tatkala seseorang memeluknya. Dia ngira itu om-om pedofil yang mau nyulik dia, tapi dia terdiam saat mendengar suara yang -cukup- familiar. "Hongbin-ah, ini Hyuk"

Gak cuma memeluk, Hyuk bahkan mengelus kepala Hongbin dengan sayang. "Shh, jangan nangis Hongbin. Hyukkie di sini~"

Hongbin sendiri malah makin kejer, tapi Hyuk gak panik. Karena kata Hakyeon akan lebih baik jika orang menangis sepuasnya dulu, terus nanti dia bakal tenang sendiri. Jadi gak ada yang bisa Hyuk lakukan selain mengelus kepala namja yang kini mulai cegukan karena nangisnya kenceng.

Setelah agak lama, Hongbin yang tahu diri langsung melepaskan pelukan Hyuk. Dia nunduk sebentar sambil tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo Hyuk," katanya singkat. Hyuk sendiri merasa agak senang karena Hongbin udah selesai nangis, dia pun bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu di sini ya, Hyuk mau beli minuman"

Hongbin yang mau mencegah gak sempet menyuarakan pendapatnya, jadi dia nungguin Hyuk sampai doi balik dari kantin. Hyuk sendiri ternyata membeli beberapa makanan kecil dan 2 botol air minum, dia menyerahkan sebotol dan diambil cepat oleh Hongbin. Kayaknya Hongbin haus banget, buktinya botol itu isinya tinggal setengah.

Hening melanda kedua anak imut itu, Hyuk sendiri sibuk makan snack sementara Hongbin duduk menyender di kaki pohon. Hyuk canggung memulai percakapan dan Hongbin kelihatan gak mau diganggu juga, jadi dia makan aja.

"Gak balik ke kelas?"

Hyuk nengok ke arah Hongbin yang menatapnya sayu -abis nangis-. Dia menggeleng cepat. "Males, Heo seongsenim gak masuk juga. Cuma dikasih tugas," kata Hyuk yang dibalas 'ohh' oleh Hongbin. Hongbin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Gomawo ya tadi.. Um, ngerepotin jadinya"

Hyuk mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa kamu nangis?" tanya Hyuk yang membuahkan tatapan heran Hongbin. "Kukira kamu orangnya cuek, ternyata kepo juga ya." Coba Wonshik yang ngomong begitu, pasti udah Hyuk tabok. "Um.."

Hyuk lumayan sabar nungguin Hongbin ngomong, kayaknya Hongbin bakal cerita sedih deh. "Ehh, jangan nangis lagi ya," kata Hyuk ngingetin. Hongbin mengerjab kaget, terus senyum malu. "Tadi aku kebawa emosi aja, gak bakal nangis kok."

"Sebenernya, aku punya dongsaeng," kata Hongbin memulai ceritanya. "Tapi belum sempat aku ngeliat, katanya dongsaeng meninggal." Hyuk kaget, dia gak jadi memakan snack di tangannya.

"Eomma nangis waktu itu, appa dan aku juga. Kita semua sedih." Hongbin tersenyum sedih, air matanya kelihatan mau tumpah tapi gak jadi. "Jadi pas denger punya dongsaeng itu nyusahin, aku marah. Aku pengen banget punya dongsaeng, pasti asik bisa main di rumah, ada yang bisa diajak berantem juga seru. Bahkan kata appa, aku gak akan pernah punya dongsaeng lagi."

Hyuk diem lalu membersihkan tangannya dari remah-remah snack sementara Hongbin cuma nyender di kaki pohon sambil menatap ke atas. "Aku pikir mereka gak bersyukur atas apa yang mereka miliki, mungkin juga mereka cuma marah sesaat, tapi tetep aja dalam soal ini aku gak bisa terima.." Hyuk membayangkan seandainya dia di posisi Hongbin..

Uh, dia gak bisa ngebayangin. Tapi Hyuk harus melakukan sesuatu, Hongbin yang biasanya senyum alim tampak sedih. Gak cocok!

"Anggep aja dongsaeng Hyuk juga dongsaeng Hongbin"

"Hah?"

Hyuk senyum lebar banget, sementara Hongbin cengo. Hyuk gak suka temannya sedih, jadi dia cuma kepikiran hal ini. "Dongsaeng Hyuk nanti, bakal jadi dongsaeng Hongbin juga!"

Hongbin yang masih mikir mulai menangkap apa yang dikatakan Hyuk. "Hyuk punya dongsaeng?" tanya Hongbin yang entah kenapa matanya berbinar. Hyuk balas mengangguk lucu. "Ne, tapi masih di perut eomma. Nanti Hongbin boleh lihat kok kalau udah keluar."

New Brother's

Hyuk boleh dibilang lumayan supel, tapi jujur aja baru sekarang dia bisa ngobrol akrab sama Hongbin. Dulu dia sering bareng Sungjae, sekarang.. masih bareng kok cuma ditambah Hongbin.

Kalau ada yang bertanya apakah Hyuk masih tidak menyukai gagasan tentang dongsaeng, maka Hyuk akan bilang "gak tahu, toh dongsaengnya aja belum lahir." Hyuk sendiri pernah bercerita kekhawatirannya punya dongsaeng pada Hongbin, tapi dia sendiri gak bisa menjawab walau selalu mendengarkan dalam diam. "Tapi kamu baru ngerasain kalau udah punya dongsaeng, menurutku sih kalau soal dinomorduakan itu gak juga. Dongsaeng kan lebih kecil dan lemah daripada kita, makanya eomma dan appa lebih waswas," simpul Hongbin saat Hyuk baru mau keluar kelas. Hyuk mengangguk membenarkan. Masuk akal sih. "Atau tanya hyung-mu aja, Hyuk kan punya hyung."

Hyuk aja lupa punya hyung. "Oh iya ya, ada hyung," jawabnya acuh. Dia berjalan beriringan dengan Hongbin, Sungjae gak masuk karena ada urusan keluarga makanya mereka cuma berdua. Sampai di gerbang sekolah dia langsung berteriak dan berlari saat matanya melihat seorang familiar. "EOMMAAAAAA!"

Hakyeon yang lagi makan gado-gado -dia ngidam makanan asal Indonesia itu, heran aja di Seoul ada- langsung tersenyum keibuan. "Hyukkie udah keluar aja," katanya sambil memeluk dengan sebelah tangan Hyuk yang menubruknya kuat. Untung gado-gadonya gak jatuh. "Gimana sekolahnya?" tanyanya langsung. "Biasa aja, Sungjae gak ada tapi untung ada Hongbin. Oh ya, HONGBIN SINI DEH!"

Sebenarnya setelah kejadian di taman itu, Hyuk berniat mengajak Hongbin ketemu eomma-nya. Dia gak tahu sih apa pikiran Hongbin pas nanti melihat keluarganya yang spesial, yang jelas Hongbin kelihatan gak bakal meledek dia. Tapi Hyuk gak perlu repot-repot menunggu dongsaeng-nya lahir, karena hari ini Hakyeon menjemputnya.

Hongbin yang sempat malu karena aksi kekanakkan Hyuk menghampiri kedua eomma-anak itu dengan hati -hati. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran sih sama orang tuanya Hyuk. 'Eomma' Hyuk seperti apa? Terus kenapa karena hal itu Hyuk dipandang beda oleh teman sekelas bahkan seongsenim? Emangnya apa salahnya berbeda, padahal seongsenim selalu mengatakan untuk menjadi kreatif. Kreatif kan mencoba untuk menjadi beda, kalau udah beda masa dimusuhi? Orang dewasa jelas aneh.

Hakyeon menyuapkan gado-gado yang tersisa dan meminum air botol yang dia beli, mau jaga image sebagai namja tampan bermartabat. "Oh, ini Hongbin yang sering Hyukkie ceritain?" tanya Hakyeon tersenyum sampai sebelah matanya mengecil. Hyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne eomma, Hongbin ini eomma Hyuk," katanya memperkenalkan sang eomma pada Hongbin yang terdiam dengan tatapan aneh.

Hakyeon agaknya salah tingkah, Hongbin tampak serius soalnya. "Ahjumma, aku Hongbin," kata Hongbin pelan. Hakyeon tersenyum pengertian, walau harga dirinya sebagai namja terluka karena dipanggil ahjumma tapi dia senang karena Hongbin toleran pada Hyuk. "Kamu bingung karena perut ahjumma ya?" tanya Hakyeon yang langsung diangguki Hongbin. "Di sini ada dongsaengmu juga." Perkataan Hakyeon sontak membuat Hongbin kaget. "Eh?"

Hongbin yang tampak unyu membuat Hakyeon gemas mencubit pipi gembul anak itu, tapi ditahan sekuat tenaga. "Hyuk udah cerita semua ke ahjumma. Dongsaeng Hyuk nanti boleh menjadi dongsaeng-mu juga, atau siapa saja yang menghargai Hyuk." Hakyeon ganti mengelus kepala Hongbin yang tersenyum imut ke arahnya. "Kamsahamnida ahjumma!"

"Ah! Kamu tampan dan unyu ya," kata Hakyeon malah berani menguyel-uyel pipi Hongbin. "Ahjumma harap anak ahjumma nanti sama tampan dan unyu-nya sama kamu!"

Hyuk cemberut mendengarnya. "Eomma, kok eomma gak pernah ngomong kayak gitu sama Hyukkie?" tanya Hyuk ngambek. Hakyeon ketawa sambil ganti mencubit pipis Hyuk. "Ahh, neomu kyeopta! Uri Hyukkie~"

"Awku bwukwan awnak kwecil lwagi!" kata Hyuk susah payah. Pipi Hyuk yang ditarik lebar membuat Hongbin ikut tersenyum. Sebenarnya Hongbin sudah menganggap Hyuk seperti dongsaeng-nya, mengingat fakta bahwa Hyuk -Sungjae juga- ikut kelas akselerasi dan sekelas dengannya.

"Hongbin, kamu dijemput siapa?" tanya Hakyeon yang membuyarkan situasi imut itu. Hongbin mengerjab polos. "Aku pulang sendiri ahjumma," katanya yang membuat Hakyeon kaget dan takjub. "Rumah kamu di deket sini ya?" tanya Hakyeon dengan tangan yang betah di pipi Hyuk. Rengekan si bungsu diabaikan begitu saja, kesian. "Ne, aku tinggal naik bus aja terus sampai." Hakyeon mengangguk paham.

"Kalau gitu pulang bareng ahjumma aja, kita searah kok"

"Tapi.."

"Ayo Hongbin, ahjumma gak suka ditolak"

"Ne.."

"Pwipwikuuuu"

"Aigoo, mianhae Hyukkie!"

Hongbin tertawa lepas melihat Hakyeon yang berusaha membujuk Hyuk yang ngambek. Unyu sekali keluarga ini, sama saja dengan keluarga lainnya. Kalau keluarganya sih..

"Hongbin-ah, kenapa melamun?"

"Iya nih Hongbin! Ayo pulang!"

Suara lembut Hakyeon direspon dengan belakkan mata, Hongbin sendiri mengangguk dan berjalan di depan namja manis itu. Tangan Hyuk menggenggam tangannya kuat, kelihatannya Hakyeon gemas melihatnya karena Hongbin merasa kepalanya -juga Hyuk- dielus pelan.

New Brother's

Waktu itu berjalan dengan cepat dan tanpa disadari, Hyuk merasa baru saja dia memperkenalkan Hongbin dan eomma-nya tapi sekarang dia malah berada di rumah sakit dengan tangan disatukan.

Hakyeon yang diperkirakan akan melahirkan 3 minggu lagi sekarang berada di ruang untuk melahirkan sekarang, namja manis itu tengah memperjuangkan nyawanya di sana dan hal itu membuat Hyuk was-was. Padahal tadi pagi Hyuk masih melihat senyum Hakyeon dan perutnya yang kian membesar, sekarang perut itu akan kempis dan dongsaeng-nya akan lahir.

Itu juga kalau selamat.

Hyuk tersentak akan pemikiran itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Di gak mau kehilangan dongsaeng-nya, walau katanya punya dongsaeng itu menyebalkan.

Dia ingat binar mata Hakyeon saat membicarakan calon dongsaeng-nya.

Dia ingat Taekwoon sendiri selalu mengajak bicara perut Hakyeon dengan iringan tawa Hakyeon.

Dia ingat Wonshik tersenyum lembut dan berkata menenangkan eomma-nya bahwa yeoja atau namja tak masalah yang penting Hakyeon dan dongsaeng selamat.

Dongsaeng dan eomma sama pentingnya bagi Hyuk sekarang, pikirannya juga hanya dipenuhi 2 hal itu. Makanya dia gak sadar Wonshik duduk di sampingnya.

"Sanghyuk-ah, ayo makan." Sebenarnya hal yang jarang bagi Wonshik memanggil Hyuk 'Sanghyuk', tapi hal itu tak penting sekarang. "Kau tahu, appa akan datang segera setelah drama musikalnya selesai"

Taekwoon tentu saja tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja, dia profesional. Bahkan Wonshik tidak yakin sang appa melirik hape-nya saat ini, karena jadwal pentasnya sedang padat. "Oh, hyung udah datang?" tanya Hyuk gak nyambung. Wonshik tertegun melihat mata dongsaeng-nya yang gak fokus. "Baru saja, saat melihat pesanmu di dapur aku langsung pergi. Untung saja rumah sakit ini dekat dan aku dengar eomma akan melahirkan di sini. Hei, aku beli makanan untukmu. Makanlah."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 8 tahun hidupnya, Hyuk menggeleng lemah. "Aku gak nafsu hyung, hyung aja yang makan," katanya dengan tatapan terus ke depan. "Aku berani bertaruh, kau belum makan dan haus. Setidaknya minum ini, lumayan mengganjal perut," kata Wonshik sambil memperlihatkan minuman tepat di mata Hyuk. Hyuk sendiri ogah-ogahan mengambilnya. "Gomawo"

Hening melanda kedua bersaudara itu. Hyuk meminum sedikit jus botolan yang dipegangnya sementara Wonshik menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. Bohong kalau dia tidak khawatir dan takut, di saat Hakyeon melahirkan Hyuk saja Wonshik sampai menangis karena sang eomma yang begitu lama di ruang operasi. Waktu itu Taekwoon ada di sampingnya dan memeluknya, sekarang dia malah berada di samping dongsaeng yang lebih takut dibanding dirinya.

Wonshik sendiri tergerak perlahan memeluk Hyuk, dia tahu pelukan bisa membuat seseorang merasa terlindungi dan tenang. "Hei, eomma akan baik-baik saja. Jangan berwajah seolah kau tidak boleh main game lagi." Bukan saat yang bagus untuk bercanda, tapi lebih baik garing daripada keheningan yang menyesakkan ini. "Jung Sanghyuk, kau tak pernah terpikir bahwa sebelumnya aku mengalami hal yang serupa denganmu?"

Hyuk sendiri menyandarkan dagunya sambil bergumam, "gak pernah kepikiran sih." Wonshik berusaha mengingat-ingat masa lalu, degungan mulutnya cukup keras terdengar. "Waktu itu ya, posisiku sama denganmu. Jongin memberitahuku punya dongsaeng itu menyusahkan, kita gak dimanja lagi terus dianggap gak ada. Aku panik dan berpikir kenapa harus punya dongsaeng. Appa sendiri berkali-kali berkata untuk akur kalau nanti main sama dongsaeng dan jangan berantem."

"Waktu eomma melahirkan, waktu berjalan lama banget. Sekitar 6 jam aku dan appa menunggu di luar, appa bahkan harus menjanjikan sesuatu supaya aku mau diajak ke kantin rumah sakit. Appa juga kelihatan stres, tapi semua itu seolah terbayar pas kami ngeliat eomma tersenyum sambil ngegendong kamu. Dulu tuh kamu masih kecil, imut. Gak kayak sekarang, gede, nyebelin gak ada manis-manisnya deh," kata Wonshik yang niatnya mau nenangin Hyuk tapi ujung-ujungnya malah ngata-ngatain. Hyuk yang terharu karena cerita itu aja malah pengen nabok hyung-nya sekarang. "Kalo ujung-ujungnya ngata-ngatain gak usah cerita hyung!"

Wonshik cuma ketawa. "Kenyataan lho, lagian sih kamu tuh tinggi banget sekarang. Nyolot lagi kalau lagi diomelin, appa sama eomma terlalu manjain kamu sih," ujar Wonshik berapi-api. Hyuk heran, kenapa Wonshik jadi curhat gini. "Pokoknya ya, tahun-tahun kamu lahir itu sangat menyusahkan bagi eomma. Kamu bisa nangis kejer jam 3 pagi buat minum susu, terus kalau appa yang ngegendong kamu nangis. Padahal eomma udah mulai kerja sebagai instruktur tari buat agensi besar, tapi akhirnya malah mundur."

Hyuk merasa bersalah dengarnya. "Tapi! Hal baiknya adalah eomma jadi sering di rumah, di rumah jadi gak sepi, malah heboh karena eomma suka ngomel sama kamu nangis mulu. Karir appa juga menanjak, gak cuma jadi aktor drama musikal tapi juga pelatih vokal," lanjut Wonshik sambil menerawang. Hyuk yang mendengarnya jadi terhura, ternyata kelahirannya gak menyusahkan orang lain juga. "Awalnya sih, aku tuh gak niat deket sama kamu -'emang sekarang deket?' gumam Hyuk- tapi gara-gara ditinggal eomma belanja aku mau gak mau harus jagain, merhatiin de-el-el deh! Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, keimutan kamu yang bikin aku luluh," kata Wonshik. "Tapi ya sekarang mah gak ada imut-imutnya!" sambung Wonshik.

Hyuk mengangguk, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung, pinjem hape dong"

"Buat?"

"Udah sih, kasih aja"

".."

New Brother's

Taekwoon yang baru saja mau berlari terhenti saat melihat seorang anak kecil, sendirian, mematung di depan rumah sakit. Gila ya, anak kecil sendirian ke sini, gak ada orang tua atau siapa gitu.

"Adik kecil, kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Taekwoon lembut. Anak itu kaget melihat Taekwoon, atau malah takut? "Um, begini ahjussi. Saya mau masuk menjenguk eomma teman saya, tapi saya gak berani," kata anak itu sambil menunduk. Taekwoon yang melihatnya terenyuh. "Yaudah, sama ahjussi aja yuk. Kamu tahu gak nomor kamar eomma temanmu itu?" tanya Taekwoon lagi. Anak itu menggeleng. "Katanya dia nungguin aku di resepsionis."

Taekwoon ber-humm ria. "Kamu namanya siapa? Nama ahjussi Jung Taekwoon," katanya yang seperti memberikan pencerahan bagi si anak. "Aku Lee Hongbin! Apa ahjussi appa-nya Jung Sanghyuk? Aku temannya" tanya Hongbin yang direpon dengan anggukan. "Ne, ahjussi appa-nya Sanghyuk. Kamu ke sini karena Sanghyuk? Sendiri?" Taekwoon agaknya prihatin karena anak sekecil ini sudah berani ke rumah sakit, yang katanya menyeramkan bagi anak kecil. "Ne! Terus.. Hyuk kayaknya nangis, makanya pas bel pulang aku naik bus ke sini."

Hongbin anak yang baik, itu kesan pertama Taekwoon. "Masuk yuk, ahjussi juga khawatir." Emang suami mana yang tidak was-was mendengar istrinya melahirkan? Hongbin mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Taekwoon. Walau kelihatannya Taekwoon melakukannya tanpa sadar, tapi Hongbin gak menolak. Sejujurnya dia juga kangen merasa dilindungi gini.

"Hongbin! Appa!" teriak Hyuk yang ujung-ujungnya ditegur suster. Hyuk sendiri nyengir sambil meminta maaf. "Kok lama banget sih?"

"Hitungannya cepat tahu," kata Hongbin agak kesal. Taekwoon mengelus kepala Hyuk. "Kamu udah makan belum? Kata Wonshik kamu mogok makan?" tanya Taekwoon yang diangguki Hyuk. Taekwoon menghela nafas pasrah. "Makan dulu ya, kalau kamu sakit nanti eomma sedih lho. Appa ke tempat Wonshik buat ngasih tahu dia, entar maag-nya kumat lagi. Udah jam 4 soalnya," katanya. Hongbin yang sadar mau dibeliin makanan langsung mengelak.

"Eh? Gak usah.."

"Ayo, Hongbin. Ahjussi gak suka ditolak"

"Ne.."

Kayaknya Hongbin deja vu.

New Brother's

Jadilah mereka bertiga di kantin rumah sakit, gak nafsu makan tapi karena perut bunyi mau gak mau makan juga. Tadi agak canggung juga, soalnya Wonshik juga kayak abis nangis dan Hyuk gak sampai hati ngeledeknya. Hongbin juga kan lumayan pendiam, tapi untung ada Hyuk yang bawel! Taekwoon mengganti peran Wonshik yang menunggu Hakyeon.

"Jadi.. Kamu Hongbin yang suka diceritain Hyuk? Kayaknya Hyuk nyeritain kamu nista banget deh." Ingatkan Hongbin buat menabok Hyuk nanti. "Coba kamu jadi dongsaeng-ku, pasti rumah enak, aman, nyaman.."

"Hyung kira aku ini pembawa masalah apa? Ngaca dong hyung"

"Lho kan emang bener? Udah sering nangis, bawel, teriak-teriak mulu.."

"Kapan? Kenapa hyung malah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terjadi?!" Lah Hyuk malah kepancing. "HYUNG WAKTU DITOLAK JAEHWAN HYUNG AJA-UMPH!"

Hongbin menutupi wajahnya sendiri, malu karena kedua bersaudara di hadapannya berantem gak jelas. Tapi bagus sih, mereka jadi agak terlaih dari Hakyeon yang lagi melahirkan. Udah ditegur berapa kali lho, mereka.

"Udahlah, kalian selesain dong makannya. Entar kita bisa balik lagi, siapa tahu dongsaengnya udah lahir," kata Hongbin yang lumayan berefek sama mereka. Gak sampai 2 menit, mereka udah jalan ke ruang UGD. Nyaris lari kalau gak diingetin suster.

"APPA!" teriak Wonshik dan Hyuk bersamaan. Taekwoon membentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk kedua anaknya yang tersayang. "Eomma selamat, sayang," kata Taekwoon yang membuahkan pekikan heboh. Hyuk dan Wonshik menatap sang appa kaget, senang dan takjub.

"Terus dongsaeng?"

"Selamat juga, eomma lagi istirahat. Kita tungguin ya, jangan ribut-ribut. Jalan-jalan aja di taman rumah sakit?"

"Gak mau, aku mau nunggu di sini aja. Hongbin kok diem?"

Semua mata menatap Hongbin yang mulai menitikkan air mata. "Hiks.." Eh, malah nangis.

"Hongbinnie, kok nangis?" tanya Hyuk yang tahu-tahu udah melepas pelukan Taekwoon dan balik memeluk Hongbin. "Sst, jangan nangis dong."

"Aku.." Hongbin cegukan. "Senang karena dongsaengmu lahir selamat.." Dia cegukan lagi. "Selamat Hyuk-ah"

Hyuk mengelus kepala Hongbin sayang. "Aku juga Binnie, dongsaeng kita.."

"Appa, appa. Hyuk udah gede ya, udah bisa nenangin orang lain," bisik Wonshik senang. Senyebelin apapun Hyuk, dia tetap sayang dong. "Ne, Wonshik. Kamu juga udah jadi hyung yang baik."

Dan lorong itu dipenuhi tangisan yang lamaaa banget.

New Brother's

"Nama! Dongsaeng butuh nama!" pekik Hyuk senang. Sekarang mereka udah boleh masuk ke ruangan Hakyeon -yang udah dipindahin ke ruang lain- dan Wonshik-Hyuk langsung berebutan masuk pas suster keluar. Hakyeon yang tampak lelah cuma bisa ketawa ngeliat tampang Hyuk dan Wonshik yang kusut abis nangis. Suaminya ngegandeng Hongbin yang tampak canggung, Hakyeon makin merasa Taekwoon itu bapak-able sekali.

"Chamkaman, dongsaengnya namja ya?" pekik Hongbin yang disambut Hyuk. Oh ya, dongsaeng-nya sekarang lagi digendong Hakyeon. "Kyeopta! Mirip ahjumma!" pekik Hongbin lagi. Kelihatannya anak ini lagi senang banget.

"Ne, muka dongsaeng mirip sama eomma!" ulang Wonshik. "Eomma sama appa udah mikirin nama?" Hakyeon hanya membelai rambut Wonshik gemas. "Kalian gak mau coba memberi nama? Binnie juga"

"Oh! Oh! Gimana kalau Jung Yoon Lin"

"Ah! Namanya Jung Seok Min aja!"

"IH, WONSHIK HYUNG NAMANYA ANEH. HYUKKIE GAK MAU PUNYA DONGSAENG NAMANYA GITU"

"ENAK AJA, KAU JUGA!"

"Err.. Gimana kalau digabung nama dari Wonshik hyung dan Hyuk? Jadinya Jung.. Heeseok"

Wonshik dan Hyuk yang lagi bunuh-bunuhan soal nama dongsaeng langsung berhenti. Hakyeon mengerjab sebelum tersenyum dan memeluk bayi itu lebih erat. "Jung Heeseok," lirihnya. "Selamat datang, nak"

"Dongsaeng Hyukkie namanya Heeseok! Gomawo ya Binnie udah kasih namanya"

"Eh.. Kan aku cuma gabungin.."

Kedua namja dewasa dan 1 remaja tanggung itu menatap dengan bias. "Hakyeon, boleh kugendong?" tanya Taekwoon yang di-iyakan Hakyeon. Perlahan Taekwoon mengangkat bayi itu, dan dengan senyum manis yang lega dia memeluknya. "Heeseokie, tumbuhlah dengan sehat dan kuat," gumam Taekwoon sambil mencium Heeseok. Heeseok menggeliat sebentar sebelum menguap. Wonshik diam-diam menghampiri Taekwoon dan mengelus wajah Heeseok perlahan. "Jangan nyebelin kayak Hyuk ya, dek," gumamnya yang membuahkan tawa kecil Taekwoon.

"Appa! Aku juga mau gendong! Binnie juga!"

"Eh, gak u.."

"Ayo Binnie, Hyuk gak suka ditolak"

".."

Hyuk sendiri walau sok-sokan berani, malah gemetaran karena Heeseok masih merah dan kecil banget. Kayaknya dia ngerti maksud Wonshik yang bilang dia dulu kecil banget. "Heeseokie~ Cepet gede ya"

Hongbin ikut-ikutan tersenyum, bahkan matanya menghilang saking lebarnya senyum itu. "Heeseokie, aku Hongbin, hyungmu juga. Tumbuhlah dengan baik ya"

"Hakyeonnie, apa kau berpikir kalau Hongbin dan Hyuk cocok?" bisik Taekwoon yang diangguki heboh oleh Hakyeon. "Tentu saja! Ah, aku harap mereka bisa terus bersama!" jawabnya yang membuahkan tatapan merengut dari Wonshik. "Eomma, kan Hyuk masih kecil. Doain aku sama Jaehwan hyung dong!"

"Selalu, Shikke~"

.

.

.

Fin

Hai~ Panda is back~ Setelah Panda putuskan, ff ini lanjutan dari 'appa dan his two son'!

Q: Lanjutan? Maksudnya?

A: Jadi Panda bakal bikin the series tentang keluar Jung, lihat aja judul ff yang Panda sebutin tadi, udah ganti kan?

Q: Heeseok itu siapa sih?

A: Heeseok yang Panda maksud itu Yoon Heeseok, trainee Jelpi di PD101 S2. Dia udah keeliminasi sih TT, tapi ya mukanya mirip Hakyeon dan badannya mirip Taekwoon. Panda kasih profile-nya deh

Real Name: Yoon Hee Seok (윤희석)

Birthdate: 10 July 1997

Blood Type: A

Height: 180cm

Weight: 62kg

Hobbies: Sleeping, exercising, watching videos

Specialties: English (Akhirnya ada juga yang fasih Inggris TT *plakk)

Kalau debut nanti dia pasti masuk vocal line, dan fandomnya? Dory

Q: Eh udah ada fandom aja? Kok namanya Dory?

A: Iya, soalnya Heeseok kan masih bayi, masa trainee pas ikut PD101 S2 aja 6 bulan. Dia jadi sering dipanggil baby fish (karena lambang Jelpi kan ikan), terus kalau muncul kalimat 'bayi ikan' kita mikirnya apa?

Nemo

Nah itu panggilannya Heeseok XD, dan fans-nya disebut Dory karena selama dia masih di program itu, dia jarang dapat screentime dan para fans harus bersusah payah nyari keberadaannya dia. Mirip sama apa yang dilakukan Dory di film 'finding nemo' kan? XD

Terus kalian merasa janggal gak sih Hongbin manggil Wonshik 'hyung'? Yah tuntutan peran, jadi mian~

Oh ya, sekian dan terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca ff abal dan tidak bermutu ini TT

PS: sebenarnya Panda pengen psot ini minggu depan, tapi karena pengaruh baca satu-satunya ff heeseok -yang akhirnya- Panda temukan akhirnya..

HBD URI HYUKKIE! DENGAN BAIK HATINYA PANDA MEMBERIMU DONGSAENG BARU KAN XD

Review please~


End file.
